


Seraphim of Hope

by LadyKnight33



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fantasy, Kabuki Hanzo, Magical Girls, Pink Mercy, Sailor Moon Inspired, Skins as Armor, Superheroes, magical girl, sentai genji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight33/pseuds/LadyKnight33
Summary: In a futuristic world where evil strikes at the most inopportune time, a team of mystically gifted women gear up for battle. Angela struggles with balancing her charity clinic, hospital directing, and personal life along side her required duties of saving the world from the Minister’s genetic experiments. Mercy, nicknamed Pink Ribbons, bands together with her friends Raptorion, Oasis, Cyberian, and Black Cat to stop the Minister and her General. They are never certain where Cyberspace’s allegiances lie. And Mercy would very much prefer if Sentai kept out of her way.





	1. So it begins...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmbraceoftheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbraceoftheNight/gifts).



> In collaboration with EmbraceoftheNight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The only magical transformation girl dominated show I’ve watched to any extent was Sailor Moon. But the concept with the multiple skins grouped into a team has taken my imagination. So I present to you my concept on the Magical Girls AU. Anything recognizable probably belongs to someone else, I’m just playing in the sandbox. I will not apologize for any corniness or cheesiness.

**Chapter One: So it begins…  
~~~~~…~~~~~…~~~~~**

Mercy tucked her wings close as the blast forced her off her feet. She rolled to safety, glaring at the sky. “That was way to close, Raptorion!” She fought the red-masked enforcers the Minister sent to the docks. Their objective was unknown, but it disrupted the shipping lanes and they could not have that. Blasts from the enforcers’s cannons echoed across the dry dock. Mercy leapt to her feet, the pink ribbons fluttering around her. All damage vanished as they waved in the breeze. She changed the grip on staff and looked to the blue sky for her friend and teammate. The azure armor blended with the clear sky making for some excellent camouflage. Except when she needed a quick escape. Particularly from Raptorion’s rockets.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be in the thick of things!” Raptorion chided through her communications device. Mercy rolled her eyes and finally located the flying mystical armor. She aimed her staff and shot into the air. Flying brought unbridled joy tingled across her skin. When the golden healing beam connected, Raptorion gleamed brilliantly.

“How else am I suppose to dispatch those enforcers?” Her annoyed tone did nothing to stop her from aiding a teammate. Her staff was an excellent weapon in time of crisis, but it was only good for single combat. Nothing like her friend’s crowd control.

“Well I’m here now. Let’s get rid of the last of them.” An enthusiastic grin was audible in Raptorion’s reply. The golden glow turned to silver. Together they glided towards the group of enforcers. Well aimed rockets slammed into the red-masks blankly staring up at them. The Minister had no end of these genetically enhanced clones. They were troublesome in numbers. And easily taken out. With the last one finally dispatched, they glided to the concrete and surveyed the damage. “What did they want?”

With a small shrug of her shoulders, Mercy slowly turned in place, looking for something she had seen before the fight began. There were nearly thirty enforcers on the ground, twisted horribly in death. “They were trying to block the harbor. Athena?” Mercy called to the intelligence house in their mystical gems. “They had a large device with them. Where did it go?”

The mellow disembodied voice always seemed to be reassuring. “Oasis reported a small contingent of enforcers attempting to sneak into the abandoned transport ship three docks down. She and Cyberian are engaged with them now.”

“Thank you, Athena,” Mercy said. “Oasis! The main force has been destroyed. We are on our way to assist.”

“That is very kind of you,” the elitist voice chimed over the comms. Oasis never intentionally claimed to be better than anyone else, but her regal bearing rubbed certain people the wrong way. Raptorion shifted in her armor, clearly wanting to shut her down. “But I believe we have completed our task.”

“Speak for yourself,” a gruff, heavily accented and annoyed voice blared over the comm lines. Cyberian was never happy when Oasis spoke as though the battle was easy. “You sat there.”

“My turrets did their job. I was not needed this time. Mercy, I believe you should come see this for yourself. It appears as though the Minister is expanding her repertoire of mass destruction.” Oasis sounded curious. She must be studying the device. Oasis and Cyberian were the two most intelligent women Mercy had ever known. They would figure out how the device worked and dismantle it.

The hum of Raptorion’s suit announced that she was ready to lift off. “Let’s go.” Raptorion’s brusque statement jolted the healer from her thoughts. Mercy nodded and linked with her friend so they could soar into the sky together. It was only a short trip, but with her wings flared and glowing pink Mercy enjoyed every moment of being airborne. She dropped lightly to the ground unlike her friend whose weighted armor thudded to a halt. 

Before them were their other two teammates. Oasis in her white and turquoise lighted suit, the half mask ornately decorated with gold and topped with a flowing veil. It all seemed impractical for fighting but as expected from the mystical powers granted to them, it held its own. Beside her was Cyberian. A much more functional armor of white and red. The full golden face mask made it difficult to tell when she spoke, much less her emotional state. She was abrupt and not one to hide anyway.

“This is not her usual method.” Cyberian’s deep blue energy cannon thudded to the pavement. “It’s an explosive.”

Mercy frowned at the golden cylindrical object. “An explosive? Can you disarm it?”

“Of course.” The armored engineer knelt beside device. Cyberian’s fingers flew across the multicolored wires without any pattern Mercy could discern. She appreciated the precision involved. It reminded her of the long hours in the operation room. Her teammate made this work looked easy. 

Oasis surprised them all by leaning in. “Wait. There is something …” The red armored fingers halted as a slender white arm slipped into the space. “That is not an explosive. That is a vial.” She almost had the glass container in hand when faint sirens announced the arrival of the police.

Raptorion only confirmed this. “It’s time to leave. Athena, how long until they arrive?”

“With their projected speed and current traffic, you have two minutes.” The gentle voice with seemingly omniscient knowledge tracked the oncoming cars.

“Plenty of time.” Cyberian returned to her work. Together with Oasis they worked to free the suspicious vial.

“Correction,” Athena interrupted their moment of celebration. “A single unmarked car has already arrived. Two individuals are approaching.”

Under the beak shaped visor, Raptorion cursed. Mercy however turned to face the new threat. The local police. They were more of a hinderance in her attempt to keep the city safe from the Minister. Most of the time they knew nothing of the team’s activities. Yet when battles became this fearsome, it was hard to cover. There really was only one person who would have beat the main force. “Detective,” Mercy smiled benignly towards the tall, hulking man eyeing the red masked clones. The smoke from his cigar curled under the stiff white cowboy hat he insisted on wearing.

“Lieutenant.” He corrected roughly. Beside him was a petite woman, boyish in appearance. Mercy had not seen this officer before. “Figures you’d be here.”

“I see you had a promotion since we last met.” Mercy chuckled.

“Destroying private property again. As per usual.” Lieutenant Jesse McCree. The one man in the whole of the police department that seemed to know exactly when Mercy was actively saving the city. Also the one who seemed most annoyed by it.

“What is some mild structural damage to the lives of thousands of people?” Behind her the team finished their work and came to stand beside her. They were well aware of the animosity between Mercy and McCree but let her handle the situation with the same calm that always won the day. “That is a powerful explosive. It has already been disarmed, though I suggest you call in your bomb squad to remove it. It is hard to say where these enforcers wanted to place it in the end. Oh, and these bodies will disappear in,” Mercy glanced towards her wrist, miming checking the time, “Three minutes. You may want to work quickly. You’re welcome.”

Twirling her staff with the ribbons snapping in the wind, Mercy produced a soft pink glow that enveloped the four of them. Slamming the staff into the ground intensified the glow, blinding the onlookers. Athena did the rest and transported them from the scene. But not before they overheard the brief exchange between McCree and the lithe officer next to him.

“What are you going to tell the Captain?” The question was bright and airy as if the woman had not a care for the severity of the situation.

“Same thing we always do. Pink Ribbons is doing what she always does. Making things difficult.”

Then the four of them were standing in the clean white auditorium of Athena’s compound. Mercy still did not know the exact location and that was probably for the best. The four women were just the current holders of the magical armors. Athena was the eternal one that bridged the generations. Mercy and Oasis were the only ones from the previous team. Both had been young when the one who then wore the Raptorion armor explained their mission. Evil took many shapes and the Seraphim of Hope journeyed to where they were needed most. The previous Raptorion had come from across the ocean, following Athena’s guidance. One morning Mercy woke to a strange letter from a strange woman. How could she not accept? The Seraphim were legends only few believed. Now she was part of that legend.

Mercy had been fighting the Minister the entire time. Along with other criminals too dangerous for the police to handle. Which led to her long time annoyance with McCree. “Ugh, why does he have to use that ridiculous name?”

“A lot of people use it,” Raptorion chuckled. “Most of them fondly.”

“But he always manages to make it sound like an insult.” Mercy sighed and tried to focus on Oasis placing the vial of mysterious liquid into a secure drawer so Athena could analyze it. “It’s not like I have a lot of ribbons in the first place.”

“But it did take off in popularity when that journalist, Joel Morricone, started writing articles,” Oasis clicked the drawer shut. “Though journalist might not be the right word.”

Mercy knew exactly what Oasis was referring to. “Sensationalist would be a polite term. I don’t even know why upstanding news sites even bother with him. It’s nothing more than click-bait.”

“Click-bait generates revenue from ads.” Cyberian settled in the chair before the massive console and started to bring up maps of the harbor. She was never one to be easily distracted. Mercy could appreciate that. “What I don’t understand is why the Minister chose to use an explosive this time. The destroying of the dry docks would not have caused the same amount of damage as her previous attacks.” Mercy was also grateful that the red and white armored woman began the discussion with noting the differences. The remaining three of them stood behind her chair and studied the map. In the upper right corner of the screen, Athena’s analysis of the liquid within the vial scrolled away.

“I have two thoughts on this,” Raptorion spoke up. She had the most militaristic background of them all. “And the first is that the dry docks were only a staging area. Athena, could you pull up the estimated blast radius?” A pale blue circle appeared around the ship where they stopped the bomb. “This is not enough to destroy the harbor. And that ship they were attempting to get into was seaworthy. If this ship traveled further into the harbor,” Raptorion reached over Cyberian’s shoulder and manipulated the highlighted circle in a path leading directly for the active part of the harbor. “Then the devastation would have crippled the city’s trade.”

“But that does not take into account the vial Oasis discovered,” Mercy frowned. She was clearly missing some important component to the scheme. They had to figure it out before the Minister tried again.

“That depends on what the vial contains,” Raptorion nodded. “The other thought was that this explosive was not designed to damage the city. And they were using the transport ship to take it somewhere else. And we might never know the intended destination.” Silence took over the room as they processed this possibility. If the Minister was only using the city as a staging ground for a world wide attack, then they were wholly unprepared to stop her.

Mercy glanced over to the analysis. Athena was not done. It would take time. She was not a chemist, but her suspicions tended towards the more traditional attacks by the Minister. A poison that would mutate unsuspecting people to satisfy the Minister’s current genetic project. Her eyes then rolled across the ever present clock. Cold washed over her in panic. “Athena? Is that the time?”

“Yes.” The warm voice intoned. 

“I’ve got to go. Thank you for your efforts. Athena, call me when you have completed your analysis.” Mercy did not wait for confirmation. She used Athena’s transportation to flash from the compound and into the city. Specifically an isolated area near her office. 

With a careful touch to her collar where two ribbons crossed and breath of intention, she removed the Mercy armor. The pink and red ribbons vanished leaving her standard slacks and sweater. The only evidence of her armor was the pastel pink crystal pendant ringed with darker pink to red stones. Curiosity made her search for the type of stone and could now confidently say it was morganite. Not that it made the stone any less special. It held ancient magical properties that only Athena knew the full extent of. 

Stepping out of the back alley, she was Angela once more. And she was about to be late. Briskly she walked to her clinic where she left all her paperwork. She was very proud of this clinic. It was a charity that helped so many people who otherwise couldn’t afford the upkeep of the lifelong illnesses. And a few minor emergencies. It was what she always wanted since she set her sights on becoming a doctor. It was small but clean. Mostly staffed by volunteers. Angela opened the front door and was absurdly proud of the soft chimes that announced any who entered. 

Behind the front desk sat a young teenager. Still technically a teenager though legally an adult. Hana Song had helped out here since she was fifteen and dragged along by her father. He was one of the most competent nurses who worked here. And Hana… She had no interest in the medical profession. Her parents had even allowed her to enter into professional E-sports while still a minor. Hana continued it as a young adult. While also trying to appease her parents with getting a college degree. She still volunteered here and was a good secretary, so Angela did not reprimand her too often for doing school work behind the counter.

“Hey, Dr. Z!” Hana called out brightly. Angela waved but her eyes were immediately drawn to a massive bouquet of stargazer lilies and cream colored dahlias. 

“Tell me it’s not from him,” Angela groaned.

“Got it in one!” The gamer was too enthusiastic with her response.

“I told him it was inappropriate.” She spoke of a young man with an infatuation with her that she really did not want to encourage. Even if he was a nice enough young man. He was just too aggressive.

“I don’t think he got the message.”

Angela plucked the red envelop from the bouquet. “I think we can leave this here for everyone to enjoy. I hope you have a good day. I probably won’t be back until after you leave.” The doctor smiled and waved as she moved towards the back.

“Um, Dr. Z? Before you go, I got a question.” Hana bit her lip and walked around the secretary desk. Angela had never seen the teenager so serious. In her hand was a crisp white envelop. She pulled out a card and handed it to Angela. “I got this in the mail today. Had to sign for it and everything. I was hoping you could explain it.”

Angela opened the unmarked card. Inside were simple words. _Keep this safe. Doctor Angela Ziegler will explain. -Athena._ Affixed to the card through no means Angela could understand was a beautiful tiger’s eye gemstone. It held more dark bands than light, making it almost black. She had never seen this before, but the power emanating from it was the same as hers. And there was only one Athena the doctor knew.

“Keep it safe,” Angela pressed the card towards Hana. Athena could have warned her about this. The last time she had to explain the Seraphim of Hope to someone was when Athena gave her Raptorion’s turquoise and told her to find Fareeha Amari. Now the team was adding another member. “I’ll come back this afternoon. Hopefully by five. Do you think you can wait until then?”

“Five? Sure thing. I’ll sit in the back doing homework until you get here.” Hana tucked the card and envelop back into her bag. Grinning she waved, “Good luck at your meeting!”

Meeting. Angela struggled to smile. The encouragement was much appreciated. The meeting with the investors of the hospital was not looked forward to.

~~~~~…~~~~~…~~~~~

“Dr. Ziegler, I was starting to think you would not make it.” The speaker was a tall gaunt woman with a shock of short red hair. She was a fellow director of the Sacred Heart Hospital. One Angela seldom worked with beyond these high level meetings. And those were dominated by professional courtesy. 

“Dr. O’Deorain. I have never missed one yet.”

“There will always be a first time. How is the emergency department?” Together they walked into the conference room. Several other directors and a few investors were already milling about in small conversations of their own.

“Busy as usual. With a city this size, how can it not? I suppose Oncology is running as smoothly as ever?”

“Well there have been no major upsets thankfully. There are a couple of cases I would like you to review. I will need another set of experienced hands in the operating room and I know your skills are impressive. Why did you ever leave?” O’Deorain settled her paperwork at her chosen seat and Angela followed.

Angela felt she had explained this decision thousands of times to her colleagues. She never once regretted her decision, but she always felt as though everyone preferred her as a surgeon. “I felt I could do more good in stabilizing patients before they arrived to the OR. And the ED presents far more varied problems to solve.”

Thankfully the CEO called the meeting to order before Angela had to go into any further explanation. What followed as a drawn out listing of the numbers. Funds coming in. Expenses going out. Expectations for saving resources. Satisfactions scores. Safety and compliance audits. Everything Angela never wanted when entering medicine. There were the expected accolades to the two biggest investors and their recent donations. Akande Ogundimu and Hanzo Shimada. Well known businessmen who seemed to put a lot of time and effort into the city’s largest hospital. Angela could only speculate as to what they gained from this partnership.

Angela could not stop her eyes from lingering over Shimada for a second longer than necessary. The man’s younger brother had become a near constant in her life and she was uncertain how to continue. She wondered how much the businessman knew of his brother’s exploits? Probably everything considering they still lived in the same mansion. Genji did not seemed interested in maintaining a steady lifestyle. That complicated anything she might have felt for him. She slipped the red envelope out of her folder just enough to be reminded of its presence. She had forgotten to open it before rushing to this meeting. There wasn’t any important occasion for those flowers and yet Genji had come personally to deliver them.

She tucked the envelope back and tried to focus on the remainder of the meeting.

When the conclusions and dismissal finally came, Angela could only think of her promise to meet with Hana. Dr. O’Deorain stopped her progress to the door. “May I send you the cases to consider then?”

Angela did not want to consult on surgery cases. Not right then. She had so many other important tasks lined up already. There was still no update from Athena, but that could mean the other ladies were capable of analyzing the substance. And Hana was waiting back at the charity clinic. Angela suppressed a sigh and nodded. “Send me the consults and I’ll review them.” That placated the oncology doctor and they parted ways. Only for Angela’s path to be blocked by sharp features of Hanzo Shimada. “Oh. Pardon me, Mr. Shimada.”

“No, sorry, Dr. Ziegler, I did not mean to startle you. I only wished to ask if you had stopped by your clinic today.” That seemed to be a very specific request. Angela’s eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to figure out where the businessman was going. “My brother… In his enthusiasm… Let me relieve any burden you may have by saying, you are under no obligation to attend. And should you do, I promise there will be no conflict with business interests. We’ll await your reply.” Shimada gave a short bow before departing.

This time Angela quickly removed the envelope from the flowers and opened it. Obviously she was missing something important. In beautiful handwritten script was an invitation. _Dr. Angela Ziegler, You are cordially invited to attend the inaugural charity ball for Overwatch City’s Police Department. Hosted by Hanzo and Genji Shimada…_ Angela groaned. Just what she needed. No actual conflict of interests would exist, but she was not fully comfortable with the thought spending an evening in the Shimada mansion. Her eyes skipped to the end where less impressive penmanship resided. _I hope to see you there. And good luck in the meeting! - Genji_

She was glad she had not been there when the younger Shimada brother had dropped off the flowers. She might not have been able to decline the invitation. At least now she had time to consider her response. Ever since Genji stumbled into her clinic after waking up from a hungover and beat up, Angela had him visit nearly daily. Occasionally he actually volunteered and helped other patients and the staff. Most of the time it was to get her attention. He was nice enough. They had gone for coffee a few times. She really did enjoy his company, but how would a deeper relationship affect her charity and the donations of Hanzo Shimada. It was more complicated than she wanted to admit.

But now was the time she was to give to Hana. She was going to be late. But hopefully not by much. Packing away her papers into the leather satchel, Angela made her way back to the clinic. As promised, Hana was in the back break room doing her homework. A couple of her staff were handling the current patients. They were going to close soon and they just needed to finish those currently present. “Hana? It might be best if we talked in my office.”

“Sure. Let me pack up and I’ll be right there.” Hana was always full of enthusiasm. It would be good to have a younger perspective on the team. Angela returned to her office to wait.

She was in the middle of organizing her folder of notes when Hana knocked on the door. Angela bade her to enter. One hand held her book bag, the other the white envelope. The teen appeared nervous. She needn’t be. “Go ahead and close the door.” Angela put away her work. The red envelope from the flowers still sat in the middle of her desk waiting a reply. However this was more important. “You said this came in the mail?”

Hana nodded and passed over the envelope. It was heavy with the stone. “Yeah, the mailman came with a padded envelope and required me to sign for it personally. Mom was rather confused, but I passed it off as stuff for college. When I opened it and read the note, I had no idea what it was talking about. I knew I’d see you, so I kept it with me until then. I forgot how busy you were.”

“That’s alright.” Angela opened the card again and simply studied the stone again. Black and gold banded lines mounted on a gold pendant. It was beautiful and immediately suited the young gamer. Whatever armor this stone possessed, Athena knew it belonged to this young woman. Solemnly the doctor returned the stone. “We have time now. Have you heard of the Seraphim of Hope?”

“Who hasn’t? They have kept this city safe for as long as I’ve been alive. I wish I could have seen them in person. And there is never enough information about their victories. Morricone is the best journalist out there and he barely gets enough for a story. Though I don’t think he likes them much. But he does try to keep the city informed. He just posted a special evening article.” Hana fished in her bag for her tablet. Shoving the device into Angela’s face, Hana showed off the article. **_Pink Ribbons at it again. Not even the dock workers are safe._**

Angela politely pressed the tablet towards the desk. She did not need to read that article now. “Yes… Well, there is more to them than one journalist can write. I suspect at one time you wanted to be part of their team?”

“Absolutely!”

“Athena is inviting you to join.” Hana stared in stunned silence at the card. Angela waited. There would be more questions. Denials. Demands. 

When Hana finally gathered her wits to look back up, her only question was, “How do you know?”

Calmly Angela removed her pendant and held it out to Hana. “Look at it closely. Compare it to your stone. Don’t look at the physical features. Feel it with your emotions, your six sense so to speak.” For the first time that Angela had ever seen, Hana stilled completely. The tiger’s eye in her right hand and the morganite in her left. Her eyes were closed. 

“They… feel… similar…” Hana was hesitant. “Like there is something more inside of them.”

“And there is.” The teen opened her eyes and confusion reigned within. Angela offered her a reassuring smile and opened her hand for the return of her pendant. “There is so much more within them. They are magical.”

“Magic? But that… can’t… can it?”

“It can. Magic is a name we give to items and actions that we don’t otherwise have an easy explanation for. We don’t always understand it. But it is there. We can feel it. And when trained, we can use it.”

“We? You mean?” Hana’s bright eyes returned to meet Angela’s. “You’re… part of the Seraphim?” Angela gave a small nod and smile. “No way! You’ve got to show me!”

“Perhaps when we are not in the office.” Angela relented. “There are too many eyes that could poke through the cracks. But I will show you. And show you how to call your armor. But for now, keep that stone safe and with you at all times. It is how Athena will contact you. How you communicate with everyone else. And it is your armor and weapons. Most of us have learned how to call it to us over short distances, but it is much better to have it with you. Athena knows we have normal lives and tries only to call those who won’t be revealed by the disruption. But when she calls it is an emergency. When we take up the armor, we make a promise to answer her call. An obligation to protect the population in danger.” The doctor spoke with authority and reverence.

Hana nodded with wide eyes. Wonder filled her entire being. Angela remembered that feeling. She had seen the same in Fareeha when giving this same speech. Hana was young. More impressionable than the current Raptorion. But it seem she was no less dedicated.

Angela felt more than saw the glimmer in her pendant. Athena was ready. “I must go. We’ll make time tomorrow to go over how to call your armor.”

“Take me with you! I’m a quick learner. I can do it!” Hana leapt up enthusiastically.

Standing and taking the morganite pendent in hand, Angela smiled fondly. She had done much the same on learning that she had been chosen. “Very well. Let’s go then.” Angela led the way from the clinic to the isolated alley. One she frequently made sure was free of surveillance or human activity. “Now I do not know what your armor is called. But you will need to summon it by name. The gemstone should impart this information to you. I am afraid I have never seen the tiger’s eye before. But when you call it is more than just words. It is attaching your spirit and intentions to the stone each and every time. You become your armor. When it is damaged, you feel it as keenly as if it were your own skin. You might not be rendered helpless by it, but it does serve as a warning to be more careful. Observe.” Angela cupped her morganite in her right hand, closed her eyes and breathed. “Mercy, lend me your strength.”

It had been years since she focused on the details of the transformation. As always it was a wonderful experience. Her inner being radiated warmth. She knew an opaque pink cloud formed around her, shimmering and drifting, until it coalesced into the nearly red battle dress highlighted in pinks, silvery armored gloves and boots, ribbons adorning all aspects of her costume. Her staff formed into her right hand. A flash of silver produced a semblance of a halo. She had no reasoning for the pigtails except to accent the ribbon motif. It was warmth and strength pulled into one. She had loved it the moment it formed around her the very first time. Almost as if it had been made for her. And her alone.

“Oh my god! You’re Pink Ribbons!” Hana shouted.

“Shh! Not so loud.” Mercy glanced around the alley, but saw no indicators of onlookers. “Mercy is the correct name. It’s your turn. Don’t worry about your belongings. Athena will placed them somewhere safe until the need for the armor is over.”

Hana grinned brightly and took her stone in hand. She tried to copy Mercy’s actions by stilling and slowly breathing. Her entire body vibrated with excitement. “I can’t find the name.”

“It will come. Just relax. Nothing will happen if you are so tense. Let the magic be a part of you. Don’t even think of it as magic. Think of it as an extension of yourself. It might be calling in a different language. Let it learn yours. Think towards it. Ask what it is called.” Mercy encouraged. The longer they stayed here the more likely they were to be discovered, but Hana needed the time.

Several moments passed. The teenager bit her lip in frustration. Mercy was about to suggest that the girl return home and they try again tomorrow when Hana’s eyes flew open. Deep in the dark brown eyes was shock and a touch of fear. Still Mercy waited. Being spoken to by a mystical object had that effect on people. “Black Cat.” She said bluntly. “It says its name is Black Cat. I think. That’s the image I’m getting.”

“Give it a try.”

“Black Cat, lend me your strength.” Nothing happened. The teenager was not in tune with her armor yet. They would need more time after all. “Black Cat, lend me your strength!”

“Hana. Relax. They don’t always come the first time. We will try again tomorrow.”

“NO! I can do this!” Hana protested. “Black Cat, lend me your strength!” She tried this repeatedly until tears prickled at the edges of her eyes. Mercy wished she could give her more encouragement or support of any sort. Hana took another ragged breath, trying to keep back tears. To have a dream come true and yet remain just out of reach must be frustrating. Mercy had taken several tries to succeed. But not nearly as many as this. Then with deliberate calm, “Black Cat, give me your strength.” The slight change in the summoning charm was not lost on Mercy. Yet it seem to do the trick. Mercy had only heard two other calls. Raptorion also demanded rather than request.

A whirlwind of black and gold enveloped the teenager. It seemed violent. But it also seemed more like Raptorion’s call than Mercy’s own. When it died down the girl no longer sported the dark brown hair, but had bright blonde hair pulled back in pigtails by black ribbons. She wore a frilly black dress, one that flashed with dark pink. A matching pink bow at her neck. Diamond faded black and pink hose covered her legs. Like Oasis this armor barely seemed battle worthy. Mercy knew her own was did not appear ready for a fight, but she considered it far better than the dress.

Suddenly a loud thud broke Mercy’s study of the Black Cat armor. Beside the petite teenager was a massive bulbous creation in matching colors. Primarily black with pink highlights. Though the tiger’s eye had gold as the accent hue, there seemed to be no trace of it in this new armor. Black Cat was staring at the robotic thing on two legs with awe and delight.

Mercy reached out towards Athena. “I have successfully contacted the new owner of the tiger’s eye, but we seem to have a problem… It’s rather large.”

“Have her get inside and I will bring both of you here. I am curious to see how the armor looks now. What is it called?”

“Black Cat, apparently.”


	2. Sincerely Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to more of the cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any errors. And enjoy the intrigue.

**Chapter Two: Sincerely Yours…  
~~~~~…~~~~~…~~~~~**

Oasis scanned Athena’s screens for evidence of a complete analysis of the substance within the vial. Her knowledge of chemistry was limited. Without Athena she could not make heads or tails of information. Beside her the heavily armored Cyberian worked out the structural components of the explosive. The woman was trying to find the origin of parts to help identify where the Minister might be working. Striking that villain at the heart of her own compound would be satisfying. But from the looks of things it would not be done tonight.

“Cyberian, allow Athena to finish her analysis. She will alert us when it is complete.”

The golden face turned towards Oasis with a considering tilt to her head. “I never thought I’d hear you call it quits first.”

“Well I am expecting someone for afternoon tea. You are welcome to come.” Oasis might not have made the offer had Raptorion remained. Oasis knew the woman behind the golden face of Cyberian’s armor. She did not know who flew the rocket launching armor now. When her mentor passed the armor on to another the chosen member had been known only to Mercy. Oasis respectfully allowed Athena to initiate the Pink Ribbons as leader of their small team. The woman was well suited for the position and Oasis had no real argument with her leadership abilities.

When Athena surprised her with a new addition of her own to invite to the team, Oasis had been startled. She quickly became friends with brusque physicist. Even if their interests seemed vastly different.

Cyberian pushed away from the console and stretched. She was by far the most massive on the team. Always on the frontline and engaged with far more opponents than one person should feasibly be able to handle. And yet she always prevailed. Without a doubt she was one of the strongest women in the world. And her armor amplified it. All that muscle did nothing to diminish the mind of a genius. “Let’s go then. Thanks, Athena. I know you’ll keep us updated.”

Together they stood on the transportation platform and Oasis keyed in the coordinates to her house. When the brilliant blue glow vanished, Satya stood in her impeccable white business suit next to her friend, Aleksandra Zaryanova. The woman preferred to use the nickname Zarya as it seemed no one in this city could pronounce her last name properly. Her bright pink shock of short hair dominated her already impressive bulk. Zarya hid it well under a well tailored though highly casual tan suit.

They stood in an isolated alcove in Satya’s gardens. She lead the way towards a delicately woven wrought iron dinning set. An assortment of small cakes and sandwiches were already prepared and waiting under a white net. Satya walked up and rang the tiny silver bell to gain the attention of her staff. At least one would be near the patio doors. “Ah, Sarah. Thank you for the beautiful presentation,” Satya smiled when the young woman appeared. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, I have asked Aleksandra to join us.”

“I’ll bring an additional place setting, Miss Vaswani.” The petite brunette disappeared inside briefly before returning with a sliver tray. “And a letter came for you.” Sarah presented the red envelope. The crisp edges and golden dragon seal announced who it was from before Satya even opened it.

“Thank you.” She took the letter and tried to keep the peculiarly amused smile from her face without much success. Within was diligent calligraphy inviting her to the charity ball for the Overwatch City Police Department. Chuckling she read the last words on the invitation. Neat and perfect letters formed a personal message. _Satya, I know these events are not to your liking; however I beseech you to at least consider. It would mean a great deal to me to have at least one friend present. - Hanzo._

“Don’t tell me you have a secret admirer?” Aleksandra laughed over Satya’s shoulder. The architect had almost forgotten the woman was there at all. Of course the physicist must have read the note.

“There is no secret or romance about it. Hanzo and I are good friends. We met when I was designing the art museum. The one his donations funded. We should visit. They are hosting the most interesting exhibit from Nigeria.” Satya placed the invitation back into its envelope and settled into a seat to wait.

The bodybuilder turned physicist eased down into one of the chairs too small for her frame. “Perhaps another day. Art is not really my thing.”

“Understandable.” Their conversation waxed and waned. Mostly over nothing important. Aleksandra’s doctorate students and their grand thesis papers. Satya presenting new designs for her client’s dream buildings. Sarah brought the extra setting and not long after the third member of the tea party arrived. Satya stood and opened her arms welcomingly. “Olivia! So good of you to come.”

“Wow, didn’t know you’d have a place like this!” The lithe Mexican woman’s eyes bulged as she accepted the embrace. They were still taking in the magnificence of the well groomed garden after walking through the marble splendor of the entryway. “It’s huge!”

“I inherited it from my father. I really just maintain it so others may enjoy the beauty for their special occasions. Please, join us. Olivia, may I introduce my friend, Dr. Aleksandra Zaryanova of the Physics Department in the prestigious Watchpoint University.”

Aleksandra thrust her hand forward at the introduction. “No need for all those titles. Just call me Zarya.”

Olivia’s hand disappeared within the handshake. “With all those Ph.D.’s after your name you deserve those titles. I’ve read some of your papers. Must say I’m impressed with your study on gravity wells and its relationship with subatomic particles.”

“I can’t say I get a lot of peer reviews for such papers.”

Satya chuckled at their immediate connection. She had hoped this would be the case. “Aleksandra, this is Olivia Colomar. We met at the TED conference the University hosted after one of her lectures on mathematical modeling. It was a bit over my head as it did not deal with reality.” She motioned for them to sit while she prepared the tea. “I’m sure you will love picking apart her arguments.”

“I’m more worried about a mathematician destroying my formulas.”

Olivia shrugged. “What can I say? It’s what I do. I’ll find a way to make it work in ways you never dreamed.” She grinned around her porcelain teacup. “Ooo! Chai. With ginger! You remembered!”

“How could I forget? I can’t quite convince myself that adding chili into tea would ever be a good idea, but I am glad the ginger and peppercorn make up for the loss.” Satya turned towards Aleksandra and motioned to a different pot. “I have Earl Grey or Assam if you prefer.”

“Might as well try this Chai.”

Satya poured and settled at the table. The chatter was pleasant. Aleksandra and Olivia appeared as though they might be able to discuss formulas for days. She was glad to be able to host them. But there was another reason for meeting with Olivia. During a lull in the conversation, Satya brought it up. “You mentioned a strange letter from someone named Athena. May I see it?”

“Oh… Yeah…” Olivia glanced over to the physicist. Understandably concerned if the letter said anything about secrecy. Satya however had a feeling it was much the same wording as the letter she had presented to Aleksandra so many years ago. The bodybuilder gained a knowing look in her eye but said nothing. “You sure?”

“Of course.” Satya held out her hand for the letter. Hesitantly the mathematician produced the white envelope and passed it over. It was heavy. Upon opening it Satya noticed the beautifully polished blue and white stone, slightly oblong in shape, non symmetrical but well balanced in its asymmetry. A tear drop of deep blue line with fine white and specks of gold hung from the bottom of the tumbled stone. All of it was mounted on silver, ready to be used as a pendant. Satya was no expert in stones so she did not attempt to name either type of stone. Her eyes slid to the message. _Keep this safe. Satya Vaswani will explain. -Athena._ Apparently their guiding entity had not chosen to share that she wished to add to the team. At least this proved Satya’s suspicions. She returned the envelope and pendant to Olivia. “I suppose you have questions. Rest assured, Aleksandra and I are quite capable of answering them. If that is alright with Aleksandra.”

“Uh… yeah. Guess this is just a surprise. Does Athena usually do things like that?” 

Satya delicately shrugged her shoulders. “This is only the second time I’ve dealt with this. The first was when I was told to find you. I suppose since Olivia and I already knew each other, Athena thought this would be for the best.”

“Okay, now you’re starting to get confusing.” Olivia pushed her way into the conversation. The pendant gripped tightly in her hand.

“What do you know of the Seraphim of Hope?” Satya asked bluntly.

“Besides that it needs a new name? Just that it is some legendary force that has decided to take up in our town and Morricone does not like them.” Olivia paused as Satya removed her brilliant moonstone opal surrounded by small tumbled selenite orbs all mounted on a gold pendant. The architect had taken her pendant to be identified. “Wait a minute… You’re tell me you’re…. One of them?”

Satya nodded. “And Athena is our guide, the one that has gathered various teams together over the ages. The one constant in all the groups. We are but humans gifted with these magical devices in order to rid the world of which ever great evil is invading at the time. There always seems to be some force stronger than normal human vices that plagues the world.”

“Magic?” Olivia was skeptical. Most people were when it came to things they do not understand. Satya simply waited patiently for her friend to voice her concerns. “I don’t know if I should take you seriously. Though you’re not exactly the type to pull a practical joke.”

“She’s not.” Aleksandra put her red tumbled jasper with streaks of white impurities on the table. On one corner was a small collection of other stones. Pyrite and obsidian among them. Together they created a colorful asymmetric pendant. Satya did not find it beautiful in the same way she did her own or even Olivia’s, but it’s rough appearance matched the physicist remarkably well. “Magic is just a word. We use it to describe incredible things we don’t understand. People would historically call what we use on a daily basis magic. This is not the stage show magic where the hand is quicker than the eye or misdirection is king. This is mystical and ancient. While still being so far advanced that I can’t fully explain how any of it works, but I know it does and I can use it. And it understands how I interpret the world.”

Olivia was now glancing between the three pendants with a thoughtful expression. “And this Athena character wants me to join?”

“Yes. Otherwise she would not have sent that armor to you.” Satya released the tension in her shoulders. She had really been worried that the mathematician would not agree to this and she would be scrambling for a way to wipe this knowledge from her memories. “Will you accept the position?”

With a growing grin, Olivia accepted. “How can I say no to an ancient entity? And my curiosity has gotten the better of me. So how does it work?”

“Each armor has its own phrase that unlocks it.” Satya explained. She would show her friend later. “It usually starts with the name of the armor and a request or demand to use its strength. It is sentient enough to impart images and perhaps encourage names or words associated with it. I call upon Oasis and request to borrow its knowledge. I do so with the intention of transforming into this armor.”

“That I have to see.”

“Perhaps later.”

“So your servant doesn’t know?”

Satya frowned. “Sarah is not a servant. She is an employee. A classically trained butler who manages this estate for me. She knows I keep odd hours but is respectful enough to not question it.”

“Alright. Sorry for the misunderstanding. So, when are you going to show me? I learn better when I see it.”

“Right now it would be best for you to commune with your armor. Let it get familiar with your spirit. Learn what you can from it. It will also be the way Athena communicates with you. Sometimes it will seem like a cell phone, others it will be intuition. As I told Aleksandra, I do not know your armor so I cannot give you any tips or hints on how it will work for you.” As she spoke hers and Aleksandra’s pendants glowed and Satya felt an immediate link to Athena’s call. “Why don’t you two take a walk through the garden. I’ll let Sarah know we are finished.” 

The conversation was brief. Sarah was accustomed to Satya’s sudden disappearances due to clients unpredictable needs. When she turned the corner to the hidden alcove, Satya found Cyberian in full armor minus her weapon and Olivia asking far too many questions. “Where is it stored? How does it form? What is it made of?”

“Olivia.” Satya announced herself. “Calm. There are some answers we will not have. Some Athena might have. The first thing you need to do is learn the name of your armor. Have you tried to listen to it?”

“Uh… how?”

With an exhausted sigh Satya pulled out her pendant and brushed her thumb along the opal. “When the previous Raptorion introduced me to the Seraphim, we spent a day meditating.” She missed her mentor and hoped the woman had lived peacefully after leaving the team.

“Yeah, I don’t have that time.”

“You’re going to have to make that time.” Cyberian’s voice was firm and resolute. Olivia looked ready to dispute that when a tilt of the golden mask and the blank eyes turned to glare at her. “Taking a few moments now will save you time in the long run. I’ll meet you in the compound. Athena?” A blinding flash of white surrounded Cyberian and she was gone.

“How does that work?”

“Olivia. Patience. Take a few moments to listen to your armor. I’m sure it is as eager as you.” Satya watched as her friend held the blue stones in her hands. She closed her eyes and actually appeared to focus within. It was a necessary first step that the inquisitive genius wanted to skip.

When Olivia next looked up her brown eyes were narrowed in concentration. “But that doesn’t make sense. All I’m seeing is space. Stars and void and long stretches of nothing. Sometimes with strings of ones and zeros.”

“Your armor cannot speak words. It is trying to give you its name through the only references it has. It will take some interpretation from you. When I met Oasis my introduction to her was a vast desert then a small but unlimited bounty of water, trees, fruits, animals in the middle. I do not know if Oasis is the name it was going for, but it was the name I knew for describing what I saw.” Satya breathed deeply as she remembered the image. “Oasis, lend me your knowledge.” Around her the air swirled and formed liquidly blue streams. The thick rivers engulfed her leaving the delicate looking armor in its wake. The ornate helmet with the golden stylized wings showed her the world as it truly was, helped her imagine a better world. “If it does not come to you now, give it time. I can always work with you later. Right now Athena has found an answer to a problem we’ve encounter.”

“Oh, don’t you go anywhere. I’m coming with you.” Olivia spoke with such confidence. Oasis could wait. Cyberian had already gone on ahead and should anything require immediate action the armored woman would let them know. “Hmm… The name… Maybe I’m just thinking it too complicated.” Olivia quieted again, appearing to delve into her armor’s consciousness. “Alright. That makes sense. Cyberspace.” Olivia nodded. “Now for the call… Cyberspace, give me your knowledge!” The result was immediate. Pixelated pale blue light streamed around the woman. Once Olivia was consumed by the light it vanished. Cyberspace stood before her in white, black and blue armor. More scant interpretation of armor and a skirt of shining metal. Her hair started blue and braided down into glowing white, draped over one shoulder. On the sides of her head were bands also emitting a blue glow. Oasis felt as though she were looking at a piece of a computer’s hard drive that had taken the shape of a woman. “I could get used to this.”

Oasis chuckled softly at her friend’s reaction. “Let us go meet Athena. We are ready.” She called to the space above her. Wherever Athena resided she seemed to have a world wide reach with her technology. Together they disappeared from the gardens and headed towards Athena’s pristine compound.

~~~~~…~~~~~…~~~~~

Mercy turned towards the landing pad when Athena announced newcomers. The only one missing from their ensemble was Oasis and she appeared with someone unknown. Mercy glanced back to her inductee, Black Cat. It appeared as though Athena was expanding the size of the team in preparation for something big. When Cyberian and Raptorion joined, the team encountered the Ministers upgraded enforcers. What had Athena sensed that required two additions to the Seraphim.

“Oasis, it appears Athena has finished analysis the substance within that vial.” Mercy explained before the woman could get distracted with the screens. “And let me introduce Black Cat.” She motioned to the young woman also in blonde pigtails lounging next to her massive two legged vehicle.

“Hiya!” Black Cat waved brightly.

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Oasis nodded towards the girl in the black dress. “Allow me to introduce Cyberspace. Also one of Athena’s new additions.” 

The woman in blue waved a claw like hand but her attention was glued to the massive screen where Athena revealed anything they needed to know. “Okay, I’m not a chemist but those formulas… You mean to tell me that stuff can turn people into monsters? Is that even possible?”

“You’ll have to forgive her. Magic is not something she believes in,” Oasis sighed.

Raptorion stepped up beside the lithe woman. Her turquoise aerial armor dwarfed the near skin tight formation of the newcomer. “If magic is not the word you like, then use advance technology. But yes, the Minister has been able to turn people into what we call monsters. This however seems to be on a grander scale. Her goals seem to be changing.”

“Who’s the Minister?” Black Cat asked as she approached the screen. She was officially the youngest member in age and did not have the same confidence. That would change. Mercy knew the girl would come into her own once she understood the dynamics.

Athena placed an image of a shadowy slender silhouette on the screen. It was vaguely feminine but difficult to tell. “The Minister is an individual interested in changing humanity into beings more suited to serve her needs. We are uncertain as to her ultimate goal, but judging from her recent attacks Overwatch City is to be her testing ground. There have been many instances where normal humans have changed into strange and dangerous beings. The Seraphim have done their best to stop that from happening and when possible return the people to normal. Each one we’ve encountered has presented difficulties. That is why I felt the need to bring forth additional armors that have not been used in centuries. We will need the specialties of these armors and the women behind them. Thank you both for accepting my invitation.”

“Don’t mention it,” Cyberspace waved off the comment. She advanced to the console and almost lovingly ran her fingers along the edge. “I think we’ll be great friends. Mind if I give this a shot?” She addressed Cyberian who currently sat at the console. The strongest woman in the room was also one of the smartest. She had immediately taken ownership of the computer systems. Now the hulking frame of red and white armor motioned for the new addition to take her seat. Cyberspace must have better knowledge of computers than even Cyberian. “Alright Athena, let’s see what we can do.” Her fingers flew across the console’s keys and a few holographic ones produced by her armor. “Oo, clones. That makes sense. So these guys are the base of her army and basically self destruct when no longer needed. Had no idea we had a super villain living in the city. Wow… I just said that.”

The red masked enforcers dominated the screen above them. It was nothing new to Mercy. She had been fighting those things for years. Cyberspace was still working on something and all eyes in the room were focused on her. “Athena, you’ve done a decent job tracking them until now. Looks like this Minister person has changed up their chemical make up. If we make these adjustments… There. That algorithm should keep up with any changes she makes. Might miss the first change, but with enough samples you’ll get the hang of it.”

“That is very helpful. Thank you, Cyberspace.” Athena sounded surprised.

“Looks like I might become a chemist before all this is through.” Cyberspace chuckled. Mercy was impressed. The woman behaved as if she had always been on this team and filled a niche none of the others had managed.

Abruptly the screen turned red and Athena pulled up a map of the city. “Enforcers are entering the Waldorf Art Museum.”

“I don’t want to think about the damage this will cause. Athena, get us there before they cause any further trouble.” Oasis had already entered the transportation pad. Everyone else was right behind.

Mercy paused to glance back at the screen. “Athena, are they after something in particular?” Enforcers did not just show up at populated places. The Minister was bold with this attack. There had to be something more. The map continued to flash with the individual enforcers’s location. One seemed out of place.

“I cannot tell. They have dispersed within the museum. Their target could be anything. I am unaware of any item of significance there.” The disembodied voice was concerned. If she could not identify anything then they were going in blind. Mercy stepped onto the transport pad and they all flashed into the entry hall of the museum.

The studding marble floor already had scuff marks of boots. “Oasis, the largest group was heading towards the special exhibit wing.” Mercy directed her teammate. “Take them with you. Raptorion and I will scout the rear of the building. I did see some strange activity on Athena’s map.”

“Understood.” Oasis turned in her heels and conveyed her glare through her words. “And if any of you so much as scratch the artwork, you will have to answer to me.” The team took the halls towards the exhibition, the thud of Black Cat’s mechanical suit drowning out all other shoes.

“We’ll go over the building. Perhaps catch this anomaly by surprise.” Raptorion strode through the front doors. Mercy was right behind her. Together they flew above the streets, across the tiled roof and set down on the edge. Beside them was a grotesque gargoyle the museum chose to decorate their skyline. Ancient stone work on an otherwise streamlined building. Still it worked. Mercy had yet to visit this place as a civilian. Hopefully they did not damage it too much. A cry of pain from Raptorion surprised her. The golden healing stream from her staff immediately connected. Raptorion jumped into the air, scanning the ground below. As a hovering moving target she would be difficult to catch. Mercy flew towards her and noticed an arrow protruding from one of her jets. “Where is he?”

A flash of red cloth caught Mercy’s eye. It was gone before she could get a good look. “What is he?” It was not an enforcer. It was too fast for that. And their cannons did not produce arrows. “He’s trying to flank.” Immediately Raptorion turned and aimed her rockets towards the building. “No. You could destroy the whole place.”

“Then how am I supposed to get him?” Raptorion growled. They had lost sight of this nimble enemy. “Athena, what can you tell us?” The militaristic demand accompanied their landing. When it came to something new, they always looked to their guide.

“Nothing.” Athena’s mellow voice answered them. “This being is too quick for me to analyze. But it is not anything we have encountered before.”

“You don’t think the Minister has corrupted another human?” Mercy asked a she scanned the roofline for the strange flash of red cloth.

“Nothing is beyond her.” Another arrow appeared in the pale blue-green armor and a grunt of pain from Raptorion. She ripped the arrow from her chest plate. “The moment I find him, I’m blasting him out of existence.”

“We need to try to turn him back.”

“The only times we’ve succeeded are when the change is actively happening. We’ve never been able to convert these experiments back to human once it takes hold.”

“We have to try.” Mercy was resolute on this. She would never kill another human being if there was any other way.

“Behind you!” Raptorion shouted and aimed the rocket launcher over Mercy’s shoulder. Their conversation had broken their search for this enemy and now and arrow headed directly towards her. 

Only to be cut from the sky with well aimed shurikens. How Sentai managed that was beyond her. He was human as far as Mercy could tell. “Having trouble, Ribbons?” He mocked from above them. The emerald armor blended with the shadows. Only the glow of his visor was clearly visible.

“We’re fine.” Mercy grounded out. The arrogant tone of his voice always grated on her nerves. And without fail Sentai appeared when she least wanted him.

“I can see that. I’ll just take care of this guy so you can go help your friends.” Sentai would be grinning if the helmet did not cover his entire face. He dashed forward as a green blur. The arrow heading towards them buried itself in its owner. The stranger in red with a conical hat grimaced and leapt away. Sentai chased after him.

“Leave him alive! We can help him!” Mercy yelled after the annoyance in green. She doubted the man heard her. “How does he always know where we are? That’s my question.”

“We’ll have to settle it another time. The others are having trouble.” Raptorion launched herself into the sky, soaring towards their teammates in the expansive courtyard for a beautiful gem colored mobile. Oasis and her turrets were struggling to contain the horde of enforcers. Black Cat and Cyberspace had not yet mastered their weapons though they tried. Soon rockets added to the chaos. There had to be a better way. Mercy sighed and stepped off the edge of the roof to glide down. She needed the moment to try and plan a better strategy against this many enforcers. Whatever the Minister was after, she was desperate.

Yellow caught her eye as she slowly descended from the third story roof. In between buildings on a fire escape stood a man in a bright yellow suit, matching cape over his left shoulder and a broad brimmed hat of the same pattern. He stared intently at the courtyard below. The revolver in his hand rang out with sharp percussion. The small army of masked enforcers diminished rapidly. With only a few remaining for Oasis to take out, the man stepped back. He caught Mercy watching him and had the audacity to tip his hat towards her before leaping to the streets. Another stranger. This one appeared to be on their side.

Lightly landing beside Black Cat, Mercy only vaguely caught the argument between Oasis and Raptorion regarding the destruction of museum property. “Did anyone else see that?” Mercy asked, interrupting Cyberian trying to defend Raptorion’s attacks.

“See what?” Oasis took the distraction gratefully.

“The man in the yellow suit with the revolver.”

“No. But those bullets had to come from somewhere.” Cyberspace toed at one of the enforcers. Its mask was broken at the base of its skull. A bullet wound if Mercy ever saw one.

Black Cat fiddled with the controllers of her suit nervously. “Sorry, Mercy. They got away with some big metal glove.”

“The Gauntlet of the Blackhand.” Oasis explained dutifully. “An ancient tribe of warriors. They disappeared from history and only the Gauntlet and one surviving clay tablet telling its story remained. I fear for what the Minister has planned for it.”

“We need to leave.” Raptorion announced as sirens filled the air. “Athena?”

“They are three minutes away. I am unable to track either the Gauntlet or the altered human. Nor can I identify the normal human in among the others. We will have time to discuss when you arrive.” Athena prepared the transportation. Mercy surveyed the courtyard. Bodies of the enforcer clones were strewn about the pavement and grass. The mobile as a grand piece of art hung disjointed, creaking with jerky movements. There had to be a better way. Destroying the city was never her intention, but it always seemed to happen when the Minister decided to invade.


	3. Boldly Favored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more of the cast to meet and a defeat to deal with.

**Chapter Three: Boldly Favored  
~~~~~…~~~~~…~~~~~**

Mornings were usually Fareeha’s favorite part of the day. Early wake up. Great workout. Refreshed for work. But after a late debriefing with Athena, she was now walking in to the station a full fifteen minutes late, without the rigorous exercise she was accustomed to. She accepted the mug of black coffee without seeing the person offering. It was just the thing she needed. Two or three sips down, she was finally able to focus on the man standing before her. McCree’s eyes laughed at her misery and he hadn’t even said a word.

“You’re here early.” Fareeha started the conversation and waited for it to be derailed.

Lieutenant McCree shrugged and pressed a file into her empty hand. Work never waited. Not in a city like this. McCree though was notorious for coming in late or being at the scene of a crime he had no business dealing with. It was never enough to discipline him. And he always found the necessary evidence to put the criminals away. Yet his lack of professionalism during most of the work day bothered her. “Couldn’t sleep. Been here most of the night trying to piece together the robbery at the Waldorf Art Museum. That red masked army smashed up the place rather spectacularly. The curator is still putting together a list of what was stolen. Of note was a massive metal gauntlet on loan. They’re none too pleased about that. Already got your report written out and printed all relevant news articles in that there folder. In case you’re asked to comment on the investigation.”

Fareeha, a Captain of the Overwatch City Police Department, closed her eyes and tried to will away the budding headache. Her work as Raptorion always ran the risk of interfering with her work as the police. Yet whenever a case came through that could not be explained by other forces, she wondered how she could get away her double life. This had the Minister’s fingerprints all over it. The police however did not recognize the presence of the Minister and all her crimes were explained away as violent gangs.

The first page in the folder was an article by Joel Morricone. She should have known. McCree was a fan of the journalist, just like half the city. **_Treasured Museum Vandalized. Where was Pink Ribbons?_** Fareeha did not need to do more than skim the headline to know Morricone blamed the whole incident on the Seraphim of Hope. That journalist never gave them a break. No matter how much good Mercy and her team did for the city. But lawfully they were a group of vigilantes and being a part of both the Seraphim and the police made her a hypocrite. 

“Really, Jesse? Morricone is hardly a reputable source.” Fareeha pulled the article from the file.

“He’s also the only one asking why she’s around in the first place.”

“He’s a sensationalist.”

“He’s a journalist.” Her fellow officer returned to his desk to gather more papers. She would be reading those probably later in the day.

Rolling her eyes Fareeha returned the paper to the back of the file as she perused the rest of the information. McCree’s report was factual and as always concise. He even gave her rather good sound bites for the inevitable press conference. The official explanation was again gang activity. She could work with that.

The lieutenant called from his desk. “Check your official box, Captain. We got an invitation.”

“Invitation?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t heard about the Shimada brothers’ Charity Ball for the police?” McCree could be insufferable.

Fareeha tucked the folder under her arm and clung to her mug like a life line. She had not heard of this event. And she did not want to attend. She was not fond of socializing. In her mailbox was a generic invitation for the event. It also came with a letter from the Commissioner asking for all those able to attend to do so and to take volunteers to work that night before having to assign the shifts. That might give her a way out.

Again Jesse seemed to read her thoughts. Perhaps she was so exhausted from the previous night that her facial expressions gave it away. But the man also knew her too well. “Before you try to work that night, the Commissioner sent a list of those he decided were required to attend. You know, to give a good public face for the department.” A new paper dangled before her eyes. On it were several high ranking names. Hers among them.

As she continued down the list she saw a name that caught her attention in its unusualness. “How did you get on this list?”

McCree shrugged and put the list back on the bulletin board. “Ask Morrison. He came up with it.”

“You are hardly the upstanding face he’d want to portraying the department.”

“You wound me!” Jesse clutched his heart. “I have been nothing but upstanding since I got here.”

“We still haven’t had a chance to thank Reyes for that. So, who’s your plus one?” Fareeha sipped her coffee and waited. McCree always had the most interesting stories to tell about bar night meet ups. 

Jesse moved to the coffee machine to cover the wince about the question. “Don’t got one. And no. I’m not going as yours.”

“I wasn’t asking. But you always have someone.”

“Hey, I’ve been busy. These gangs and Pink Ribbons have kept me busy.” Jesse dumped several packets of sugar into his cup. “What’s your excuse?”

“Work. If you think you have it bad… Try taking care of all the paperwork you guys produce.”

“Not interested. Thanks though.” Jesse grinned behind his mug. “So, when are you going to hold your press conference?”

“I keep hoping I won’t have to. One of these days Morrison is going to have to do his own.”

“That’ll be the day.” Their conversation was interrupted by the loud ring of the office phone. Jesse picked up the closest receiver. Fareeha tried to focus on her coffee even as she eavesdropped on the conversation. “Yes? …. You don’t say…. Did they say why they couldn’t just send the list to us? … Figures. I’ll be over shortly to pick it up. …. Yeah, those bodies always vanish. Did anyone actually witness them disappearing? No? Just tell them our coroner does great work. Thanks.”

“The museum?”

“Johnson is with the curator. Says they finally got that list together. Want to come?”

Fareeha shook her head. “Thanks, but I got paperwork.” She displayed the folder he had given her moments before. “And it appears a press conference to plan.”

“Don’t say I didn’t ever do anything for you.” Jesse grabbed that white hat of his, waving it as he slipped out of the office. She did not need to see the scene again. And Fareeha really did need to do her police work.

~~~~~…~~~~~…~~~~~

Angela frowned at her computer. The case Dr. O’Deorain had sent her was complicated. She could see why they wanted a skilled surgeon at the operating table. The oncologist could reduce the size of the tumor but it had grown dangerously close to the woman’s spine. Since it was malignant it had to go. Angela felt certain she could do the operation. If Moira was correct, the patient only had months before chemotherapy failed to keep the tumor under control.

A knock at her office door caused her to minimize her screen and called, “Come in!”

“Good morning, Angela.” The voice not expected. Genji wasn’t supposed to arrive for volunteer work until after lunch. 

She smiled as she turned towards the door. The younger Shimada brother’s visit was a pleasant interruption. “Genji. What a surprise.”

“I thought you might want to grab a bite. You’re always stuck behind a desk. And it is such a beautiful day. We should go enjoy it.” Genji’s charming grin was enough encouragement.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” No matter how complicated her relationship with Genji Shimada, his offer for lunch outside the clinic was an excellent idea. She pulled her purse from a desk drawer and joined him. Though with his sleek black hair and professionally tailored dark green suit, he did not look ready to work in the clinic. “You do still plan on volunteering later today, right?”

“Of course. I’m a man of my word.” Like the enthusiastic gentleman he was, Genji offered his arm to escort her. It was adorable. Angela accepted it. Perhaps the elder Shimada brother knew how to separate the personal interests of his younger brother from his own business ventures. If their brief conversation was anything to go by. It would make any type of relationship with this over the top rascal much easier. “Now there is this delightful cafe just down the street.”

Angela had to suppress a giggle. Chivalry was nice but this was overkill. Opening the doors for her and escorting her down the street. Still she allowed it. They chatted about nothing in particular. Not having to worry about difficult medical cases or world ending dangers was nice. Angela felt like a normal person when she was around Genji Shimada. He never demanded anything from her. Didn’t look to her for answers or directions. Sure she talked about work with him, but it was in an abstract sense. In turned he complained about dealing with his brother’s business interests. Everything felt uncomplicated.

With a light lunch between them and a cappuccino in hand, Genji broke the light hearted conversation with a dreaded question. “I was wondering if you’d considered the invitation I sent you… My brother… It was a bit much… I’m sorry… I would very much like to have you there.”

Angela sighed and set down her latte. “Genji… I’ve already sent my RSVP by mail. Of course I will attend. But you are right. The flowers went overboard. Not to say that the staff and patients did not enjoy them. They are still asking if Valentines Day came early. Some are wondering what you are apologizing for.” Genji grimaced at that.

“Yeah… guess I didn’t think about the other connotations flowers would bring.” The poor man seemed embarrassed. Served him right. Angela just smiled gently. “It’s great that you could come. Otherwise I’d be stuck at my brother’s party with next to no one I’d know.”

“I’m sure you know these people.”

“Business associates. I have to ask their names before I meet them otherwise I’d look like a fool. I don’t know how my brother keeps all these people straight. Don’t get me wrong, I like parties. I just prefer the dance clubs and bars downtown. Did I tell you about the time I met Joel Morricone?” Genji leaned across the table excitedly.

“Only a thousand times.” Angela tried to hide her eye roll behind her cup. “You went out drinking. Got into a fight. And some stranger saved you. Gave you a card to my clinic. And told you he was the famous journalist. The only thing I believe about story was that you were passed out drunk across the doorstep of my clinic. I should have called an ambulance.”

He unleashed his patented cheeky grin. “But you didn’t.”

“But I didn’t.” The doctor agreed. A grin of her own rose of its own accord. “Now you won’t leave. I had to give you a job to make it appear sensible for you to spend all your spare time there.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way.”

An interruption to this delightful conversation came by way of a warm pulsing from her pendent. She pulled out her phone to give an excuse. On the screen was a message from Athena. *I am sorry to interrupt your afternoon. There is a situation at the museum. Please hurry.* Angela sighed. Of course. Life could never be this simple. “There is an emergency at the hospital. I must go. I am sorry, Genji. This was a wonderful idea. Thank you.”

“Don’t worry. I understand. Go. I’ll take care of things here. And you’ll have lunch waiting in your clinic’s fridge.” Genji waved her off.

“If someone doesn’t steal it first. Thank you again.” Grabbing her bag Angela briskly walked across the street until she came to the cleared alleyway. Why would she be needed at the museum. The Minister never returned to the same location. Surely she had what she was looking for. “Mercy, lend me your strength.” The inner warmth and cloud of pink mist enveloped her. 

Almost as soon as the armor fell in place, Mercy was whisked away by Athena’s transportation system. Landing among her team within the shattered great entryway of the Waldorf Art Museum. Oasis in her elegant white armor stepped aside. “Glad you could make it. It seems the gauntlet has returned.” Before them stood a massive man. Chalky white painted skin, black shoulder armor and a burnished red heavily armored metal gauntlet. He stood proudly and unafraid of the police who stood behind them.

“Lovely.” Mercy glanced behind her and saw in the lead was Lieutenant McCree. He always managed to show up in the worst moments. “Have they conversed?”

“Nothing important. That is the Gauntlet of the Blackhand.” Oasis explained. She was always knowledgeable in these otherwise rare details. Mercy always wondered how.

The intruder stepped forward. That small movement caused Raptorion to quickly move in front of the team. She must sense immense danger from this new threat. The Blackhand laughed at the action. “Ah, so eager to fight. Not that I blame you. But let us talk for a moment.” His voice was deep and powerful. “You have something I need.”

“And what would that be?” Mercy focused on the threat.

“I believe that within your repository, you have an energy source.”

“I am afraid we do not negotiate.”

“This is not a negotiation. This is a demand. Now you could continue to refuse, but you really don’t want the devastation that will follow.” Blackhand gave a sharklike smile. “I’ll give you a day to collect that energy stone. You know the one. But for now, we’ll take a few items from storage here.”

“This is an art museum. What on earth could you need from here?” Mercy could not understand what could be contained within this building. Was there more than just art kept here? 

“Not for you to know.” The man turned away. Red masked enforcers appeared from stairwells and some held boxes instead of canons.

“Hey now!” McCree called angrily. The police would not sit still as items were stolen right before their eyes. “All of you stop right there or we’ll open fire.” The man jumped right into violence. What else was new. The enforcers ignored threat. Blackhand only glanced over his armored left shoulder and snorted in distain. This would get ugly fast. So far Mercy had not allowed any deaths in her encounters with the Minister’s army. She was not about to start now.

“We’ll handle this, Detective. Get you and your force out of here. Oasis, the enforcers.” Mercy started their battle plan even as Raptorion launched herself towards the newest threat. Oasis gathered Cyberian and Cyberspace with her. The three of them against at least twenty armed enforcers. Blackhand turned to face Raptorion, vicious snarl on his face, gauntlet poised behind him. Suddenly Black Cat’s large walking armor surged between the two. It took the crushing blow from that fist. Mercy’s golden beam attached to the black and pink armor immediately. Her only thought was hope that the girl inside was unharmed. Gun fire interrupted her thoughts. “Normal bullets won’t work, Detective. You’re going to get your officers killed. Get out now!”

“Not on your life!” McCree rushed to join them. “I’m apprehending these criminals once and for all. Ones you keep allowing to escape.”

“I don’t allow anyone to escape!”

“I should be arresting you!” The policeman shot back.

A scream of pain interrupted the argument. Mercy turned from the encounter with Blackhand in search of the source. She saw her good friend Oasis down with an arrow struck through her back. “No! Find the archer!” Her armor let her soar to her teammate. She might not know the woman behind the mask, but Oasis was the only other person who knew their mentor. The previous Raptorion. Her longest companion within the Seraphim. The golden healing stream latched onto the ornate white and gold armor. “Athena! Get her to the healing chamber!” A flash of white engulfed Oasis and the woman disappeared.

When a purple barrier surrounded her, Mercy knew she too was in grave danger. Several arrows clattered to the tiles once Cyberian’s barrier disappeared. “Are you alright?” The strong woman called over her canon’s projectiles. She was still focused on the enforcers.

“Yes. Thank you.” Mercy stood to get her bearings. Raptorion and Black Cat continued their fight with the newest threat. Cyberspace’s machine pistol created a racket as she attacked the enforcers carrying the boxes. This was not going well. The police were still trying to join the fight. They needed to leave the museum. She still hadn’t seen the archer. There were too many places for him to hide. “Can you force them outside without letting them escape?” Her silver beam linked to the golden faced armor to boost her effectiveness.

“I can try. But once we get out there it will be easier for them to disappear on us.” Cyberian was right. The Minister had a magical transportation system similar to Athena. It was how the enforcers suddenly appeared in various locations.

“We need to separate them from the police. They are ineffective and pose more danger to themselves with all these flying bullets.” Thankfully their mystical armors protected them from manmade weapons. It was probably the only thing that saved them during these chaotic encounters.

Cyberian nodded solemnly. “I got this. Get to Raptorion.”

Mercy soared towards the flying armor. Below her McCree was scanning the upper balcony and interior roof line for the archer. It was the only possibility. She should try to convince him again to leave. Instead she was trying to take out the Blackhand. This newest enemy related to the Minister. The man was already heading towards the damaged courtyard. It gave Raptorion great opportunity to use her rockets. Mercy could not see how the change of the battlefield benefited Blackhand. Until he leapt high into the air. He hovered even with Raptorion for several stunning seconds. He raised his right hand and shot towards the turquoise suit of armor.

Raptorion took the full force of the strike. Mercy spread her wings to follow. The joy of flying was lost in her desperation to reach her friend. She had not felt this fear since the first time she encounter the Minister. Whoever this Blackhand was, he was powerful. More so than any of the corrupted humans. Was he on par with the Minister?

“Raptorion? Are you alright?” Her golden healing beam attached the moment she was close enough. She had used her staff far more often for restoring health than any other encounter. It saddened her. They needed to regroup and learn about this new threat.

“Fine. This guy is different.”

“Agreed.” Mercy saw Black Cat engage with the fighter. The girl should never have been involved in this violent combat. She should be studying for college. “Can we subdue him?”

“I doubt it. We don’t even know what he is capable of.”

“Then we need to regroup.”

“Mercy…” The beak like visor drooped in defeat. “We won’t be able to prevent the theft. Just imagine how McCree will react.”

The leader of the Seraphim sighed. The woman behind the Raptorion armor would never hear the end of this failure once she returned to the police department. “I know. I am sorry. But how can we defeat this man if we know nothing. Without Oasis… She knows how to analyze these unknown things. And he won’t leave the city alone if he is after the source of Athena’s power.”

Raptorion nodded. “Then let us disengage. Most of the police did not follow. I think it is only McCree down there.”

As they gazed down at the battle the sudden appearance of Cyberspace in thin air surprised them all. She glanced up at the hovering duo and underneath that white and blue hair, Mercy noticed a distinct scowl. “The crate bearers are gone.” Not good.

Almost that same instant the Blackhand and the remaining enforcers vanished in a dark mist. The Minister had called them back to her sanctuary. All that remained were the corpses of the clones. She and Raptorion descended among the devastation. Blackhand promised more to come. “Group up.” Mercy called her team together. There was no salvaging this encounter. The Minister it seemed had found a winning combination. “Athena. We’re ready.”

The white glow surrounded them. Distantly she heard the lieutenant calling for them to stop. She saw the white cowboy hat get thrown to the ground. Their relationship with the police had just soured further. Their only hope remain in Oasis and Athena being able to make sense of everything they learned. Most importantly whether Blackhand was a corrupted human or another monstrous creation.

~~~~~…~~~~~…~~~~~

Her laboratory was pristine. Vials and glass tubbing filled countertops. Various colored liquids ran through them. Her genetic experiments had expanded. Blackhand had met the Minister by chance. It annoyed him that she knew his civilian name from where he had joined an illegal auction for the very gauntlet he wore on his right hand. The tall and lean Minister stood before her laboratory tables. Her back towards him. The purple angular robes sparkled with the power of the stars. 

Piled beside him were the crates from the museum. The ones her enforcers had not collected during the first interrupted smash and grab job. He had no interest in these items. Whatever they were. The only interest he had in the crystal he had demanded was as payment for his gauntlet. The Minister had stolen it for him. Her repayment would be the destruction of the legendary Seraphim of Hope. He could do that. He had no love for them. But he should have known the price would be unbelievable high. The gauntlet was a rare magical item that granted magnificent strength.

“You have wasted a great deal of my resources.” Her voice was cold. Calculating. As a business man, Blackhand knew the cost of his gauntlet had just increased. “And the results? Debatable.”

“You have your collectors items.” He defended.

“But not Athena’s crystal.”

“That remains a possibility. If they do not turn it over, then I will personally hunt it down.”

“I’m sure you will. Yet no one knows where that base is. Rumor has it they are able to change location.” The Minister set her beaker on the wooden counter. “How do you plan on finding it?”

“I will figure that out.”

“Hmm.” She turned and the frown sent chills down his ruthless spine. “Kabuki?” She glanced into a shadowy corner. A man stepped into light, dressed in flowing red trousers, skin painted a pure white and detailed with scarlet accents. The armor was distinctly Japanese. Down to the black and white ropes over his shoulders and the shallow cone shaped hat. The man fluidly knelt to both knees and waited. “Meet my latest experiment. When called he acts with perfect obedience. When done with his work, he remembers nothing of the encounters.”

“Who is he?”

“No one you need to concern yourself with. You just need to know that he has been more productive than you. There just seems to be one difficult complication. Tell me what you have learned.” The Minister waved towards the man in blood red.

“A watery cave, Brilliant starlight far above, Do not cross the ice.”

Blackhand regarded the strange sight. “Poetry?”

“Haikus. Or variations on short poetry.” The Minister turned back towards her experiments. “Apparently he has found a place that might hold Athena’s base. Yet I cannot get an exact location. Only these cryptic descriptions of places that could be anywhere.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“If you can keep up with him, you might have a chance to find the Seraphim’s base of operation.” The disinterest in this phenomenal information was fascinating. Clearly the Minister did not believe it was possible. Blackhand wondered how accurate this information was and how it could be used. Also how did this bizarre man get close enough to be a credible source. “I’m sure I’ll learn the results of your enterprise. If you fail, you can continue to increase your debt by continuing to use my resources.”

He did not intend to be bound to this woman. He would gain the price of his gauntlet and continue on his way. He had other plans with his new found power. He was the legitimate heir to the Gauntlet of the Blackhand. None of those fools displaying it in the museum were worthy.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at slytherinladyknight  
> https://slytherinladyknight.tumblr.com


End file.
